Criminal Case
Criminal Case - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF7ZxCMHbvk Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a detective-themed hidden object game released on November 15, 2012 for Facebook, and on August 28, 2014 for iOS. Developed and published by European social gaming company Pretty Simple, Criminal Case has over ten million average monthly users. On 9 December 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013, beating ''Candy Crush Saga'',Tach, Dave (December 9, 2013). "Facebook crowns Criminal Case the top game of 2013". Polygon. Retrieved February 23, 2014. the most popular game on Facebook with over forty-six million average monthly users. Setting The game's time setting takes place from 2012 to 2014. Grimsborough The player first investigates in the city of Grimsborough. Grimsborough contains six districts, which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University, the Maple Heights and a "hidden" district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases). Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. Pacific Bay After completing the first 56 cases of the game, the player travels to the city of Pacific Bay after accepting a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department. Pacific Bay is divided into ten districts: Ocean Shore, Bayou Bleu, Inner City, Jazz Town, White Peaks, Ivywood Hills, Rhine Canyon, Innovation Valley, Paradise City and The Wastes. Ocean Shore and Bayou Bleu have 5 cases each, Inner City and Jazz Town have 7 cases each, White Peaks has 6 cases, and Ivywood Hills is slated for 8 cases. The other four districts are currently unavailable as they are scheduled to be released in the near future. Gameplay :Further information: Gameplay In Criminal Case, the player investigates murders and finds clues to apprehend the killer in order to progress through the cases. The player acts as a detective to solve murders, partnered alongside David Jones in the Grimsborough PD, and then alongside Amy Young and Frank Knight after being promoted to the Pacific Bay PD later on in the game. investigation in progress.|right|300px]] in action.|300px]] The player must locate relevant clues at crime scenes by clicking items in the scene. Greater scores are awarded for finishing the scene quickly; the player earns stars by investigating crime scenes, which in turn are used as a type of currency for performing necessary tasks such as examining evidence and questioning suspects. After reaching the final requirement, the player must use it to reason who the killer is from one of the suspects. There are also puzzle elements featured in the game, such as puzzle-style hidden object scenes that must be unscrambled and few simple click-and-drag activities to break up the player's routine, like shuffling through suspects’ garbage or clothes. There are also various progression features integrated into the game. Other gameplay features include customizing the player's avatar, and purchasing police pets to boost up the score after a crime scene investigation. The player is allotted a small amount of energy (the integral element required to investigate crime scenes) that doesn't receive a guaranteed fill-up when advancing in levels. Necessary autopsies and analyses will take a few hours, and interrogations and other compulsory tasks require stars to complete. To earn stars, the player will need to play crime scenes over and over, with each “go” requiring 20 energy points. Predictably, energy fills up slowly. Another way to progress faster in the storyline besides waiting or playing repeatedly is to add more Criminal Case players (as teammates) from around the world, which in turn helps to get a higher amount of energy points, allowing the player to progress much faster. Characters Characters play a supporting role and they may or may not have serious impact in the game. They are classified into the following six categories: *Main Characters *Central Characters *Minor Characters *Victims *Suspects (Note: The killers are also included in this category as they are considered suspects until proven guilty.) *Killers :For more information and a full list of the characters in the game, see Characters. Popularity Already by the start of 2013, Criminal Case had attracted many users towards it. As of mid-2013, Criminal Case attracted more than ten million monthly users and became highly competitive with Candy Crush Saga, the most popular game on Facebook. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case won the Facebook Game of the Year 2013 award.Glasser, AJ (December 9, 2013). "Facebook Games of the Year 2013". ''Facebook''. Retrieved February 23, 2014. The game has a 40-percent share of Facebook users.MacGuill, Dan (December 10, 2013). "Made in France 'Criminal Case' conquers Facebook". The Local. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Some reasons cited for the game's success include its graphic crime scenes and meaningful narratives."Criminal Case - Facebook Showcase Blog". Facebook. Retrieved February 23, 2014. On July 15, 2014, the game's official Facebook App Page reached 50 million "likes". Gallery Promotional Stills= 111.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Criminal CaseWWW.jpg 555.jpg 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 888.jpg 111111.jpg File:PI2.jpg PS6.jpg PI1.jpg 999fb.jpg CC-App Page-50M Likes.jpg 121212.jpg Hohoho.png 666.jpg HAPPY_EASTER.jpg CC_Artwork.jpg 10173506_321614977963283_1596786430_n.jpg 10173495_321615071296607_16685212_n.jpg 10333112_321615041296610_377089411_n.jpg 10333119_321615001296614_1914255881_n.jpg IPad_Promo._Still_-_1.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_2.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_3.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_4.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_5.jpeg XxcCvBT.jpg 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg |-| Screenshots= cover1.jpg|Grimsborough CCGPD.png|The team of Grimsborough Police Department. Map.jpg|Grimsborough's map. Pacific_Bay.png|Pacific Bay Pacific-Bay-PD.jpg|The team of Pacific Bay Police Department. Pacific_Bay_Map_-_West.jpg|West side of Pacific Bay's map. Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Dancefloor.jpg|Blue Flamingo Night Club Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Riverbed.jpg|River Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Parking-Lot.jpg|Abandoned Parking Lot Scene 5.jpg|Casino's Top Floor 3.jpg|The Golden Thimble Scene 1.png|Walton Square cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain Main_street.png|Main Street 5._Galloway's_Antique_Shop.png|Galloway's Antique Shop Victorian Garden.jpg|Victorian Garden 3._Chapel.png|Chapel 1._Dog_Pageant_Arena.png|The Dog Pageant Arena 5._Pet_Beauty_Parlour.png|Pet Beauty Parlour College_Grounds.png|Grimsborough University's Campus Cc33.png|Concert Stage 5._Gas_Station.png|The gas station where Chad Baker works. 1_-_Dean's_Office.png|College Dean's Office 1._Prom_Ball.png|Prom Ball 1._Garden_Party.png|Garden Party 3._Gentlemen's_Club.png|The Livingstone Club 3._Marina_Boardwalk.png|Marina Boardwalk Swimming_Pool.png|Swimming Pool Reception_Garden.png|Reception Garden Red_Party_Offices.png|Red Party Headquarters Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Hotel_Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby 1._Ship_Replica.png|The Nautical Museum 1._Site_Layout.png|Construction Site 3._Feast_Hall,_1643.png|The Feast Hall of 1643 1._Seaside.png|Seaside 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack C58TattooParlor.png|Oceanic Tattoos C59DivingShopA.png|Pacific Scuba Diving Shop C61NeonStreetA.png|Boardwalk C61NightClubA.png|Little Mermaid Night Club C63GatorLandA.png|Gator Land C65MadCowBarA.png|Betty-Lou Logan's Mad Cow Bar C67MainStreetB.png|Little China C67MolokoA.png|Moloko Bar |-| Videos= File:Criminal_Case_Trailer References See also *Pretty Simple External links * Official website * [https://apps.facebook.com/criminalcase/ Criminal Case on Facebook] * [https://itunes.apple.com/app/criminal-case/id767473889 Criminal Case on the App Store] * [https://www.facebook.com/CriminalCaseGame Criminal Case App Page on Facebook] * @''CriminalCase'' on Twitter Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Games